A-V-MH: Alien VS Monster Hunter
by applecreature
Summary: A Gore Magala is infected by an alien parasite, and an abomination is born from it. The altered frenzy virus it uses is capable of infecting unlucky hosts with a Xenomorph parasite, and rather quickly! A hunter and his trusty sidekick, Cha-Cha set out to hunt the beast and its underlings. Will they survive or will they become part of the problem?


The expedition team cautiously ventured through the dense vegetation of the Old Jungle. They had been sent to investigate a case from the Guild, about a Gore Magala hiding in the caves. The witness was in shreds when he came up, saying that he was exploring the caves when he saw a beast that shouldn't have been in there, what had appeared to be the Gore Magala. The crew came across the cave, and the leader quickly stopped. He held his hand behind him in a gesture to stop, turned around, and raised a finger to his lips. He then cupped his hand around his ear, motioning for them to listen. Shrill, raspy cries echoed out of the cave. The leader motioned for them to continue, but slowly and silently. The ventured through the caves. Had it been a strange, pitch black subspecies of Khezu hidden until now? Was it maybe, some dying Vespoids? Maybe an apex monster was roaming the cave? Could it even have been a new species of monster? Only one way to find out, the leader thought. He thought he heard something, but when he looked behind his shoulder, it was rather bad timing indeed. On the ceiling was a monster similar to a Gore Magala, but with an elongated head and an unnatural looking exoskeleton. With those said, everything else was like a Gore Magala, Frenzy virus and all. But there was still something different. Huge eggs lay stuck to the ceiling, not unlike the egg sacs of the Gigginox. One of them made a motion akin to twitching, and the leader shouted.

 **"RUN!"**

Bad idea, the monster had awakened and let out the shrill roar from before, and jumped down. It jumped towards one of the expedition members, and blasted him with pure Frenzy Virus spores. He fell, and ran back to the crew, but that made matters worse. Within seconds, the entire crew was infected, and the monster returned to its safe hiding spot on the ceiling. The crew thought nothing of it, they could just throw a steam bomb and sit around it for a minute. They did so, and continued through the jungle. But before they had reached base camp, one had felt a pain in his chest. They told him to shake it off, but others started to feel it. Suddenly, a small creature like the Magala burst out of one's chest. Then another, and another, until they all lie screaming, awaiting their inevitable fate.

* * *

It was a warm, humid night in Moga Village. The chief was doing what he usually did on nights like these, staring out into the big blue abyss. A hunter emerged from his small house as a Guild ship pulled into port. Cha-Cha followed suit after the hunter, oblivious to how dangerous the hunter's next quest would be. Another lineup of quests, another lineup of useless requests, the hunter thought to himself. He met with the Guild Sweetheart. "Hey, buddy! We got another bunch of useless requests for you to undertake. As if the last gathering quests weren't tedious enough, we've got- ...Oh dear Miralis..."  
The hunter tilted his head. "What is it?" The sweetheart looked to the hunter with true dread in her eyes. "...Here's the good news, it's in a locale you're familiar with- Fanfare please... THE OLD JUNGLE!" The young lady tried to mask her fear as she said that. Ugh, too much vegetation, too little space, the hunter thought to himself. "Cha-cha laka-know old jungle! It near Cha-cha's old shaka-home! Oga!" The sweetheart resumed her news. "Bad news is, you're fighting a souped up version of a monster you've never encountered before- the Gore Magala." The hunter was mentally speechless.  
He asked the Guild Sweetheart if she had any info on it. "Like usual- sorry bud, nothing about it in my big book!" The hunter groaned, and Cha-Cha said "Cha-cheer up! You give monster shaka-boom boom, right?" The hunter thought, bashing in the face of a monster he's never fought before, would be fun, right? "Oh, we've got more than just... that thing..." Monsters unlike any others are popping up near your old region of Minegarde! That means you get to go back home, to Kokoto for a while!" The hunter tried to hide what little excitement he had. At least everything would be easier with his newfound tactics, but at the cost of the farm and fishing crew... At least he could still buy potions from the peddler.

 **AN: Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story! I hope it turns out to be great. Fun fact, this was ALL based on a "What if..." drawing I made, if a Rathalos/Rathian were the unfortunate host to a Xenomorph parasite.**

 **watch?v=svVGOOMAUu8 I listened to this while writing the Xenomorph Queen-Magala into the story.**


End file.
